


Escape

by unsweetpea



Series: Broken Snowflake [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, Smut, i cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just maybe, he’s fallen a little in love with Do Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really hard time writing this smut.  
> Hope you like it! Let me know :)

He flinched at the sight of him at his front door. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. His eyes red with tears, his shirt soaking in perspiration, his arms trembling with fear, his legs shaking probably because it’s cold, or because he’s afraid. Like always. And even in this kind of light, Jongin swore that Kyungsoo glistened. The stare lingered on for another minute until Kyungsoo crashed his lips against Jongin and clapped him against the gray walls of Jongin’s apartment.

Kyungsoo searches for his tongue, desperately. He needs this. He needs Jongin. But Jongin doesn’t give it; instead he bites his bottom lip back. A groan escaped from Kyungsoo’s mouth and it had Jongin pin his arms on the wall. He backs away from his mouth but he sucks at his cheek and down to his neck, leaving marks on every part of his skin. They still haven’t said a word, but it feels like they’ve already said thousands.

Jongin released Kyungsoo’s hands and removed his shirt, backing up all the way to his bedroom. Kyungsoo understood, he knows. Because he asked for it.

In one moment, they both collapsed on the softness of the sheets, both hungry for each other. It was Kyungsoo who bit this time and the taste of sour blood had him remove his shirt and Kyungsoo let his fingers trail Jongin’s abs, trying to get the feel of it even though he has touched it a million times. Like a million times wasn’t enough. And it actually never is.

They’re both tired, Jongin had just finished his work and Kyungsoo had just ran away from home again. But it doesn’t look like it, as they start pulling down each other’s pants and groaning every second because every second is electricity to them. They need each other now.

They both sat up, already half-sweating and hard. They paused for a minute and Kyungsoo kneels before Jongin, holding him in his sweaty palms. He squeezes his shaft down and licks his head, where everything is the most delicate, exciting him even more. He sucks at his balls and it tickled Jongin a bit. He starts lying on his elbows, cursing and getting impatient at how slow Kyungsoo was. But he likes it.

“Please, just do it.” He complained but Kyungsoo still didn’t. He just kept on rubbing his cock and licking its head, like it’s the most precious thing ever.

A few seconds after, he takes it into his mouth and Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hair. He swallows it whole the first time, but he releases it which made Jongin angry.

“Beg.” Kyungsoo smirked. And Jongin took himself in his hands and started rubbing himself infront of Kyungsoo.

“Please, Kyungsoo. Please.” He moaned. “Suck me.”

“More.” Kyungsoo demanded. Jongin has his head in the air now, going faster, still trying to jerk off.

“Dammit, Kyungsoo, just take me.” He moaned some more. He felt so hot, his face turned redder and redder. “I’m so hot for you right now, so please suck me.”

“Not enough.” But Kyungsoo enjoyed the sight infront of him as he started rubbing himself also. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo straight in the eyes, his hands starting to feel numb from touching himself.

“Please, Kyungsoo.” Straight into his eyes, his face twitching as he felt his climax nearby. “Please.” He whispered.

Kyungsoo took his cock immediately which made Jongin fall on the bed again. He took hold of the sheets and the pillows beside him.

He’s near. So near.

So fucking near.

“I’m coming.” He finally said. But Kyungsoo doesn’t pace down, he only knows how to go faster, his sweat all over the place. He held down Jongin’s ball sack. He made sure his head rubbed with the roof of his mouth down to his uvula and his throat. He never got tired of the rhythm, bobbing his head up and down. He loves doing this to Jongin, he loves seeing him beg, he loves to hear him moan, he loves to hear him say his name.

“Kyung...soo....” And with the whisper of his name comes a gasp and a handful of hot, salty cum filling Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Jongin saw him swallow and he came some more. Kyungsoo loved the white liquid, he lived for it. He swallowed the last of it and crawled on top of Jongin, sucking his neck. He held Kyungsoo’s cock for a while and rubbed it slowly.

“I need you now.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin sat up, slapping his ass as he bent on all fours, with his hole facing Jongin. He saw him take a condom and a tube from his bedside table.

“No, just the lube.” And Jongin shot him an ‘Are you sure?’ look for they have never done it before. He just shrugged and Kyungsoo waited to be violated.

“Oh, no, no, no. I’ll play with you first.” He heard a sucking sound and inserted two fingers inside Kyungsoo. Jongin found Kyungsoo’s dick once again with his other hand and started giving him a handjob.

“Oh, fuck.” And it enticed the both of them. After a minute of foreplay, jongin kneeled and slapped his cock into Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks which made him groan. He applied a generous amount of lube onto his hard, hot member. He lingered first at the entrance, not pushing all the way through. He already knows Kyungsoo; he memorized what he likes and what pleasures him. And this is what pleasures him  
He slowly makes his way in, cringing at the tightness then getting more and more comfortable. It’s been a long time, yet he’s still tight. 

When he finally manages to get every inch in, he started pushing faster. Kyungsoo cooperated by rocking with the unspoken rhythm and it made a harmony that only both of them could understand. Jongin slaps his cheeks every now and then and he finally took hold of Kyungsoo’s waist as he felt his thighs giving up but his cock so hot. Kyungsoo held onto the headboard, the other hand rubbing his member. They didn’t need words, they were both coming and they both knew.

The rhythm didn’t leave them, they rocked so fast against each other until Kyungsoo stopped and bent his head down, moaning at the hot wave escaping from his throbbing dick. Jongin still pushed but he paced down too not long after and Kyungsoo felt being filled with cum inside his hole for the very first time.

“Fuck.” Jongin whimpered, his sweat getting to his eyes and falling on Kyungsoo’s back. He collapsed on top of him, feeling each other breathe. After a few seconds, he rolled down beside Kyungsoo, his hands going through his wet hair. Kyungsoo turned around, face up and Jongin felt something pop as Kyungsoo’s wedding ring reflected the dim lamplight.

He almost forgot what he is to him. An escape. And will probably always be.

“What was it this time?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo sighed, “You don’t need to know.”

“I do. I want to.” He replied.

“You really don’t.” Kyungsoo sounded irritated.

“What,” Jongin said, more firmly now, “Was it this time?”

Kyungsoo sighed again. “I broke a plate. We were eating dinner. I knocked over a plate and he got mad.” Jongin felt his blood travel to his head and his heart throbbed so fast. He didn’t know what jealousy or guilt was but he only knew anger and this was it.

“You need to leave him.” Jongin said.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“You need. To leave. Him.” Jongin was surprised at his own words.

“I can’t Jongin.” Kyungsoo said, almost trying hard not to yell at him.

“We’re married. Chanyeol and I made a vow.” _I know._

“He’s just having a hard time now.” _I don’t care._

”He’s facing a huge setback at work and I haven’t been supportive lately.“ _Lie._

“I have to be there for him.” _You don’t._

“I love him.” _But Chanyeol doesn’t. Chanyeol hurts you. Chanyeol doesn’t care._

Somehow, these words had Jongin shut his eyes. He was so mad at Chanyeol for making Kyungsoo miserable. A husband is not supposed to be like that. But moreover, he was mad at Kyungsoo.

Because Kyungsoo was stupid, dumb, cluless.

But who was Jongin to say that to him? Who was Jongin to him?

_Nothing._

Just someone you sleep with when you get lonely. Just someone you dispose of like paper. Just someone you want when you’re bored. Just an instant fuck. There it is, an instant fuck.

Jongin stood up, not caring that he’s butt-naked. He doesn’t even look at Kyungsoo’s face. He doesn’t want to.

“I’m taking a shower.” And he went inside the bathroom relaxing himself with the warm flow of the water.

After a few short minutes, he went back to his bedroom only to find it empty.

_Empty._

His sheets still messy and probably smelled like sweat too.

And somewhere inside Jongin’s chest, like his room, he felt empty. And defeated. And hollow.

Because maybe he expected too much.

Maybe because he was hurt. 

And maybe. Just maybe.

He’s fallen a little in love. 

With Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
